Thy Fangirls!
by XDarkestAngelX
Summary: When deja vu strikes,three girls are sent to the world of Van Helsing.Can they find a way to get home?Or will they be stuck there forever?Review please!:D People who flame are a waste of life. Especially when they're flaming people who are still learning.


Hello everyone!I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but the chapters will be out soon!I promise!!First I wanted to get out my one shot so people can see my future work. And believe it or not this story was made as an assignment for L.A.! :D Lol!Also, sorry if I make Dracula OOC. Just tell me what I need to change and Ill do it. Criticism is welcomed but talk like a normal person to me o.O.

Thy Fangirls!

"I hate P.E." Belladonna, age 15, said collapsing on the locker room bench. "I agree." Alice, same age as Belladonna, said collapsing next to her. Rebecca, 16, immediately went to her locker ignoring the two. The said two stared in silence at her realizing just how foul of a mood she was in. Alice, being the idiot she was, paid no heed to this and tackled her. Alice began to laugh like a mad woman not noticing Rebecca sit up. Rebecca took her shoe which was lying next to her and bonked Alice repeatedly on the head with it. Belladonna stared as a wave of deja vu came over her. "Oh my god! I've dreamed about this happening!" The two girls fighting turned to her with a weird look but then soon had to squint because of a sudden bright light. After it died down they turned in the direction it came from and were shocked to see a thin line in the middle of the room. Big enough to see into it the girls saw what looked like a galaxy. "Ohhhhhhhhh what if it leads to another dimension like the TV world or something!" Belladonna said rushing up to it, poking a finger into it and watching as it rippled. Rebecca, out of her bad mood, dropped Alice and came up with just as much enthusiasm. Alice stood up and rubbed her pounding head while walking over to the others. "Lets go in! I hope we land in Death Note!" Rebecca said. "No, no, no! Bleach or Naruto would be a hundred times better! Even Van Helsing!" Belladonna proclaimed. "Death Note!" "Van Helsing!" "Death Note!" "Van Helsing!" "Alright then fine we'll go in the portal and see what happens. If we do land in an anime or movie that ones the best! But first were gonna need some stuff!" Rebecca said as she rushed to her still open locker. The girls did the same grabbing their back packs and anything they think would be useful. Simultaneously they shut the lockers and turned towards the portal wondering what to do next. "So how we gonna get in? Seems too small to get through."Alice said kicking at nothing in particular. "I've dreamt of that too!"Belladonna yelled waving her arms like an idiot. Suddenly the portal became bigger allowing someone to squeeze through it. "I guess deja vu creates portals."Rebecca examined. "So...who's going first?" Belladonna looked around for any volunteers. "You should go first since you opened the portal." Alice said pushing Belladonna towards the portal. Belladonna sighed and touched the portal watching as it began to suck in her hand. "Here goes nothing." Belladonna walked the rest of the way through and next went Rebecca. Alice hesitated before realizing she was all alone and ran into the portal.

'So cold!' Alice thought opening her eyes without realizing she had closed them. 'Whoa! Pretty!' Alice looked around at the scene before her in awe. Rebecca and Belladonna were ahead looking around too. Inside the portal looked like a galaxy with bright blue floating specks and stars. All of a sudden a light appeared ahead signaling an exit. Trying to get to the exit before it closed the girls started swimming/flying their way there. Alice flapped her arms occasionally hitting her self, Belladonna doing the frog in water and Rebecca just kicking. They reached the opening and went through landing in piles of snow. Rebecca sat up looking around at the clearing they were in and began shaking Belladonna. Belladonna sat up like she just realized something and kicked Alice who was two feet from her. "OW! Why did you do that!!" Alice cried rolling away from Belladonna. "Because you made me go first and this," Belladonna turned and kicked Rebecca causing her to yell "Ow!" "Is because I felt like it. Now let's see where we are." Belladonna observed the clearing letting out a sigh. "This doesn't help us at all! How are we supposed to know where we are! There's no water! No food! We're all going to die!" Alice cried running in circles and wasn't paying attention so she crashed into a tree. All you could hear was a thud and birds chirping in the background. Suddenly the birds stopped and a flock of them burst from the trees and flew away. "That's strange. Wonder what scared -" A screech was heard from above and the wind started to pick up. The girls looked up to see 3 bat like creatures get ready to land. "One of the creatures with black hair cackled. The girls now know exactly where they were and didn't have time to react as Alice glomped one of creatures. Before that happened the creatures had already landed and turned into the three beautiful women they knew all to well. The black haired one who is the oldest is Verona and the dirty blonde is Marishka, the second oldest. The last one had red hair,which was Aleera, the youngest and was the one trying to get Alice off of her. Finally Aleera took her off, changed into her bat form, grabbed Alice by her plain red T-shirt and took off. Verona and Marishka gave each other a puzzled look but went after them, leaving Belladonna and Rebecca behind.

"Those were vampires, right?" "Yup." "And those were Dracula's brides?" "Uh-huh." "And we're in Van Helsing, aren't we?" "YES! You've been doing this for the past fifteen minutes! Now help me think of a way to get Alice back." Rebecca said smacking Belladonna upside the head. "Ow! Meanie head." Belladonna said under her breath and rolled off the rock/bed in the middle of the clearing. She landed on her face and an "Ow!" was heard. Rebecca sighed as she thought of a plan to rescue Alice. "We should walk in the direction they went and try to rescue her without being noticed." So the girls grabbed their backpacks and Alice's because she dropped it then began the long treacherous journey to Count Dracula's castle.

The girls reached the castle in who knows how many hours and walked right through the front door without any signs of dwegeri. "That was easy. Now we need to search for Alice!" Belladonna cheered quietly jumping up and down. The girls headed up the main stairs and towards the sound of people moving about. They got to a set of double doors, opened them, and peeked inside. They saw Alice bound by some rope in a dark corner of the room. Belladonna and Rebecca rushed in towards the corner Alice was in and unbound her. Belladonna put her finger to her lips signaling to be quiet and Alice nodded her head in understanding. Just before they were able to get out of the door a figure jumped down from above and stood up. They gasped as it turned out to be Dracula himself. The girls gasped a second time when he started walking forward and backed away realizing what part of the movie they were in when the sound of Frankenstein screaming in pain was heard in the distance. "Uh oh!" Alice said as they reached their limit and backed up against a piece of machinery. Dracula stopped a few feet in front of them and smirked. "So what do I owe to this visit from three beautiful young lady's such as yourselves?!" He said lifting an eyebrow. "We are so dead! Dead I tell-wait! Maybe he can help us get back since he has all of these machinery thingys!" Belladonna thought "Um...Excuse me? We're not here to ruin your plans or anything but could you maybe help us? You see we kinda got stuck in this world and we need a way to get back home. So do you know of a way?" Belladonna asked stepping forward. Dracula stared at them with a thoughtful face before turning to a dwegeri and signaling something. The thing wobbled off somewhere they couldn't see and came back a few minutes later with Igor the mad scientist/slave guy. Dracula and Igor stepped off to the side for and returned a minute later. Igor pulled something out of his coat and said, "This device will help you get home. Whisper to it where you want to go and it shall take." He held it in front of Belladonna as she looked to Rebecca signaling her to take it. Rebecca sighed and took the device, which on closer inspection was shaped like a cube, and was shocked to find out that it almost weighed nothing. Igor limped off after bowing to Dracula, but not without giving the girls a puzzled look. Dracula didn't have time to say anything though before he was attacked by Van Helsing in werewolf form. As the two began to fight the girls took off and made it out of the castle. Alice grabbed the device from Rebecca and whispered to it. It glowed blue before floating out of her hands and began to move like a rubix cube. Once it had found it's code it began to open like a door and grew in size. Without hesitating the girls dashed in one after the other.

The portal looked the same like the first except for wisps of rainbows here and there. Just like before an exit appeared and they flew/swam like before to get to it. The girls fell through the exit and landed on top of each other. Rebecca was on the bottom, Alice in the middle, and Belladonna on top. Belladonna got up and said, "We're back in the locker rooms!We should go do that again!" "No!" Alice and Rebecca yelled smacking her upside the head. "Now let's just go home." Rebecca said walking out the exit in the locker room. Belladonna got up from the floor when suddenly a small portal opened and dropped the cube device on her head. Belladonna threw it in her bag just as Alice turned to see what happened. They looked at each other for a few minutes until Rebecca called for them. Grabbing their stuff they ran after her . "Schools not out yet, is it?" Belladonna asked. "Nope." Rebecca said. "We are so going to get in trouble for this." Alice whined as they walked down the street in the afternoon sun. Then Bella tripped causing a domino reaction to the girls. "BELLA!!" "SORRY!!"

The End!

I hoped you guys liked!

Till next time,

DA


End file.
